planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alexander (CE)
|First = Dawn of the Planet of the Apes |Last = Dawn of the Planet of the Apes }} Alexander is an upcoming character that will appear in Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. He will be the son of the male human protagonist of the film Malcolm and will be coping with the death of his mother and the arrival of his father's new wife and his new step-mother, Ellie. Upon meeting the apes, he will befriend River, the son of ape leader and king, Caesar. He is the human counterpart for River. History Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Alexander has grown up in a world in which humanity is dying and it is the only thing that he knows. His relationship with his father, Malcolm is strained but he seems to be friendly with Ellie, his new step-mother. With Malcolm as the head of a small group of humans who venture out into the woods in search of a power source, Alexander encounters Caesar and his apes for the first time. Over time, he befriends wise Orangutan Maurice and Caesar's eldest son, River whom he can relate to in more ways then one as both their fathers are leaders. Alexander loves to read and draw as he attempts to teach Maurice to read. More to come… Personality Having grown up in a chaotic world, it is the only thing that Alexander knows. He is curious about the apes and wants to learn about them. More to come… Relationships Malcolm Malcolm is Alexander's father. They have a complicated relationship as how their lives have been since the virus outbreak and the human civil war. More to come… Ellie Ellie is Alexander's step-mother as she is the new wife of his father, Malcolm. Alexander seems to be friendly with her. More to come… River During his father's time as an "ally" of the ape leader and king, Caesar, Alexander becomes friendly with Caesar's son, River. More to come… Maurice Over time, Alexander will bond with the wise Orangutan, Maurice and will teach him to read, and becomes friendly with him. More to Come... Caesar's Infant Son At some point during the story, Alexander interacts, along with Ellie with Caesar's young son, becomes friendly with him. More to Come... Notes *Alexander will be the human version of Caesar's eldest son, River. *It is possible that Malcolm, Alexander and Ellie will confront Caesar and his apes in the forest. *Alexander will have a lot of interaction with River and Maurice. For what means is yet unclear. Trivia *Mentioned by Jason Clarke at Comic Con San Diego 2013. *To be played by Let Me In star Kodi Smit-McPhee. *Actor Nick Thurston revealed on his Facebook page that his character, River would be sharing scenes with Kodi's character. *Kodi mentioned in a recent interview with Crave Online Australia that his character Alexander, has grown up in the post-apocalyptic world that is the product of the Simian Flu and the human civil war and it is pretty much all he knows. He went on to say that he knows the human world better then most the other humans do. *EmpireOnline (Empire Magazine) revealed that the character's name was Alexander while giving a briefing on the 20 minutes of footage shown to audiences. Image Gallery 1396985361001-02-DF-D05-00942crp.jpg|Alexander with his father and step-mother. Infant, Ellie, and Alexander.png|Alexander, Ellie and their chimp friend. Young Alexander and his late mother.jpg|A photo of a young Alexander and his late mother that Alexander shows Maurice. Maurice and Alexander.png|Alexander reads with Maurice. Caesar, Malcolm, Ellie, Alexander & Carver.png|Alexander with his parents when they encounter Caesar. Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:CE Category:CE Characters